The present disclosure relates to client/server synchronization, and in particular, declarative synchronization of data.
In a client/server system, shared data can exist as a local copy at one or more clients. A master copy of the data can be maintained by a server that has a client/server relationship with the clients. To ensure that clients have an accurate view of data and the master copy is current, data can be synchronized among the clients and the server. For example, changes at a client can be reflected at a server. Similarly, changes committed to a master copy at a server can be reflected at clients.